omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Archie Comics)
|-|Base Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Character Synopsis Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it foil the plans of Dr. Eggman for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' | '''2-A | At least 2-A Verse: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Special Abilities: |-|Base Sonic=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification via Power Rings, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation (Sonic can make mirages of himself to confuse opponents), Invisibility, Teleportation, Summoning, Intangibility (Via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Time Stop (via Chaos Control), Electricity Manipulation (Shown here), Fire Manipulation (Can also generate heat by running), Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Can also revert Matter Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with his Aura (Sonic's Aura is able to restore Sonic's physical and spiritual essence), Immortality (Type 8. This is reliant on Sonic's One Billionth Power Ring Aura which allowed him to recover from being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annhilator. It also explicitly allowed him to retain his life force during Mecha Madness), Physical Embodiment (Sonic has been exposed to Chaos Energy, essentially becoming the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency), Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification (Via the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light, Aura also nullifies Magic), Clairvoyance (Via Power Rings), Fourth Wall Breaking, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Omnilingualism, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with and fighting his own shadow), Shockwave Generation (Capable of creating shockwaves to knock enemies back), Barrier Creation (Sonic is capable of creating an energy shield to protect himself from attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can use the Super Peel Out technique to greatly increase his natural speed or amplify the power behind his punches), Beserker Rage (Grew angry enough to far surpass the calculated limit that was estimated from him by Eggman), Toon Force, Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness (Shown to consistently talk to the audience, as well as asking the audience to turn the page of the comic he's in) |-|Super Sonic=Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Time Paradox Immunity, Energy Projection, True Flight, Reality Warping, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, History Manipulation (Altered the past and changed events in time), Transmutation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details), Soul Manipulation (Caused Next Evolution to be erased, of which is a spiritual realm that houses Echinda Souls), Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Super Sonic is able to revert evil opponents to a nicer state and render their will to fight inert. His positive aura can undo evil effects and bring back somebody's original personality. Capable of soothing beings from negative emotions, such as when he did so with Perfect Chaos), Holy Manipulation (His Positive Aura passively neutralizes negative energies and weakens those affected), Purification (Type 2. Cleanses negative energies varying from evil beings to negative emotions; Capable of neutralizing negative effects on others, like effects which allow possession) |-|Ultra Sonic=Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic), Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (As shown here) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, and Transmutation from beings as powerful as Enerjak. Additionally resistance to Speed Reduction (Capable of regaining lost speed while having multiple Power Rings) Life-Force Absorption (Sonic's Aura is stated to absorb and retain his Life Force), Transmutation (The power of Chaos Emeralds and their Chaos Energy can revert and block out transfigurations and mutations), Biological Manipulation, (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Poisons and Radiations (Can traverse through toxic areas and wastelands while remaining unaffected), Extreme Cold (Remains indifferent to being trapped and encased in ice, cold areas. Can withstand the vacuum of space with no negative side effects), Magma Manipulation (Only slightly bothered and hurt by contact with molten lava), and Precognition (Able to bypass Mogul's sixth sense, which Turbo Tails had also bypassed. Absorbed more Chaos Energy than any other natural mobian, which Eggman described as fundamentally chaotic and unpredictable in nature) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '''(Capable of fighting against Scourge, who is described as greatly superior to Al and Cal, who have control over and can destroy their own zone universes. Can fight with Ixis Naugus, who created The Zone of Silence , an entire universe with it's own planets and nebula) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Surpassed The Genesis Wave which warped a countless number of universes and zones. Eggman stated that with one Chaos Emerald can bend the reality as a whole and that with the seven emeralds combined, The Genesis Wave has absolutely 'No Limits'. Defeated Mammoth Mongol, who was going to destroy the Pre-Genesis Wave Multiverse, which contains infinite universes. Was going to use Chaos Control to bring back the Pre-Genesis Wave Reality in the World's Collide Arc, but was interrupted by Eggman, causing the entire reality to collapse. Defeated Sigma-3, who was approaching his God Form. Sigma stated that in his God Form, he will 'transcend all limitations' and that 'all infinite worlds will supply him with infinite amounts of power') | Multiverse Level+ (Empowered by a Super Emerald, which is superior to the seven Chaos Emeralds combined) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Crossed the entire Cosmic Interstate and the many universes of the multiverse within a short time. Can throw attacks at "tenth of a femtosecond". Can easily traverse Zones and their interior, even whilst casually strolling) | Massively FTL+ (Vastly superior to his previous state of power. Capable of fighting against Mammoth Mongol) | Massively FTL+ '(Grown to be much faster than before and his power is constantly risising) 'Lifting Ability: Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multiverse Level+ | At least Multiverse Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ '''(Can endure a blast from Al and Cal, whom of which also can destroy zones, aka entire universes) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Waved off Enerjak's attempts to injure him multiple times) | Multiverse Level+ '(Superior to all his previous forms in durability) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment) | Limitless '(Draws upon an unlimited source of power and will never run out of stamina) | '''Limitless '(Now obtains power from The Master Emerald and his power is now forever increasing) '''Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius (Although not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Weaknesses: Requires to tap into The Chaos Force in order to achieve his more complex abilities. Sonic’s One Billionth Ring Aura is not offensive and only seeks to save Sonic from death. Versions: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Other Attributes List of Equipment: Chaos Emeralds/Power Rings Extra Info: *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/archie-sonic-respect-thread-1836388/ Respect Thread 1] *Respect Thread 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Comics Category:Comics Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artist Category:Pilots Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Animals Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Space Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Adaption Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:BFR Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:History Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Purification Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Beserkers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Tier 2